LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Christmas Special/Transcript
LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. ''' (Freeze, Sunset, and Tyler set up for the Christmas Party at Freeze and Sunset's house.) '''Freeze: Hey Tyler, did Kendall give you the Star Topper for the tree? Tyler: Yup. Let me go and get it. (Tyler goes into the other room.) Sunset: So, looking forward to tonight? Freeze: Yeah. I get to see my friends together for Christmas Eve. But, I'm more focused on Christmas morning. Sunset: You do know you shouldn't be focused on getting stuff. Freeze: I know. I'm focused on what I got for Cal. Sunset: Did he get you anything yet? Freeze: I'm sure he did. (Tyler arrives with the star.) Tyler: Alright, I got the topper. Do you guys have a step? Sunset: I'll get it. (Sunset gets the step and Tyler puts the star on the tree. Tyler gets down.) Tyler: Looks great! Freeze: Sure does. (The doorbell rings. Sunset answers and sees that it's Kendall and the other Dino Charge Rangers.) Koda: SURPRISE!! Kendall: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Sunset: (Smiling) Hey! I thought you were gonna be here later! Kendall: Well, I figured we pop in and surprise you. Chase: And besides, I need to leave for New Zealand soon. Sunset: Oh yeah. Alright. (The Rangers enter the apartment.) Riley: Twilight and the others not here yet? Freeze: Not yet. Twilight had to help Tommy with some stuff, Applejack's on her way with RD, Pinkie's helping the Cakes with their kids, and Rarity is helping Mom at the shelter again. They'll be here as soon as they can. Tommy'll be here, too. I also have some old friends coming. Sir Ivan: And who might these old friends be? Sunset: They were great friends with his Dad. Sir Ivan: Ah yes. It must be grand to have them remain by your side. Freeze: Sure is. (The doorbell rings again. Sunset answers and sees the Red and Blue sim troopers.) Freeze: Come on in, guys! (Sarge and the Reds approach the tree.) Simmons: Did you guys put that up? Tyler: Sure did. Sarge: It'll probably be better if you removed some of the blue in there. Freeze: Uhhh... Wash: Not now, Sarge. (Meanwhile at the North Pole, elves are seen working in Santa's workshop. Santa is overseeing the toy building process. An elf approaches him.) Elf: Sir, we have the Sleigh ready for you. Santa: Nicely done. (Santa is making his way to the Sleigh, but stops) How's the weather? Is it holding up? Elf: Should be any storms out to hinder you. Either way, Rudolph can help with that. Santa: (Smiles) He always has been. Alright! We can be on our way in a half hour! (All of a sudden, the door is kicked open. Gunmen burst in. In steps Clarence Boddicker.) Santa: What is going on here? Boddicker: Well well. I love what you did to the place! Santa: Clarence Boddicker, what are you doing here? Boddicker: Is that any way to treat a guest, Santa? Santa: I put you on the naughty list for a reason, Clarence. Boddicker: Well, I never knew that. But that doesn't matter to me. If I wanted something, I just take it. And, as a matter of fact, I want you. (To a gunman) Get him cornered into a room. (The gunmen seizes Santa and takes him to a closet.) Boddicker: Looks like you need to lose weight, fat man! (To his guys) Fuck this place up!! (The gunmen then begin to trash the workshop. An elf then makes a run for another room. At the Power Chamber, Alpha 6, Sora, Biyomon, and Dimitria are seen. Biyomon opens her gift.) Dimitria: A very Merry Christmas to you all. (Biyomon gets a scarf.) Biyomon: I love this! This will keep me warm all winter! Sora: I knew you would love it, Biyomon. Biyomon: Thanks, Sora. (Sora picks up the next one and reads the tag.) Sora: To me, from Dimitria. (Opens and sees a framed photo of her and Biyomon.) Oh, I love it! Thank you, Dimitria! Dimitria: I knew you were going to, Sora. (The alarm goes off.) Sora: Huh? What's going on? (The screen shows Santa's workshop being raided by Boddicker and his guys.) Sora: Oh no! (Back at Freeze's place, The Knights, Rangers, Sim Troopers, Humane 7, and Shadow 5 are seen visiting each other. Freeze returns from the store.) Freeze: Whoa. Looks like more people came when I was gone. Lemon Zest: Sure did. Freeze: Where's Tommy? Twilight: He had some stuff to take care of. He'll be here soon. (The Dino Comms go off. Tyler answers.) Tyler: Yeah, Sora? Sora: Guys! The North Pole's under attack! Freeze: By who? Sora: Hang on. I'll see if I can send the feed. (To herself) Now, how did Izzy..... there we go! (The screen shows Clarence Boddicker.) Freeze: Calling Cal. (Cal and Nevada are finishing their Christmas shopping.) Nevada: Oh man, I am soooo excited for this! Cal: Christmas is the best holiday ever. Nevada: Damn right! And I just can't wait give everyone their presents. Cal: Me to. I got something real nice for- (Cal's communicator goes off.) Cal: Talk to me. Freeze: Cal, North Pole's been struck by some tough guy in glasses. (Sends the picture) Know this guy? Cal: Clarence Boddicker, crazy ass gang boss from Detroit. Very dangerous, too. Freeze: He has Santa locked in a closet. We need to free him and stop Boddicker before midnight, or the needs of kids around the world aren't gonna be fulfilled! Cal: On our way. (Puts communicator away) Nevada, we gotta save Christmas. (Back at the workshop, the place had been completely ransacked and trashed.) Gunman: Should we tell them yet? Boddicker: (Checks his watch) Not yet. It isn't midnight yet. (The door is kicked in. Freeze, Cal, and Nevada arrive with the Dino Charge Rangers.) Boddicker: Who the hell are you? Freeze: We're the ones who are here to save Christmas! Boddicker: Well, putting on a great show are ya? Not gonna last! Tyler: Sounds like you're asking for it! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DINO CHARGER! Rangers: READY! UNLEASH THE POWER!! (Morph) Tyler: Power Rangers... Rangers: DINO SUPER CHARGE!!! Tyler: It's about to get wild! (The heroes begin to fight the goons.) Kendall: Freeze! Get Santa out of the closet! Freeze: Got it! Sir Ivan: I shall go with you, good fellow! (The two rush up the stairs, taking down numerous goons on their way up.) Tyler: Go get him outta there, guys! (All of a sudden, Tyler is hit by Boddicker and flies into a pillar.) Tyler: Wha... How... Boddicker: Weren't expect that, right Ranger? Tyler: Now I'm mad! DINO STEEL! Rangers: ARMOR ON! (Activates Dino Steel) (Freeze and Ivan make it to the closet.) Freeze: Let's get this open! Sir Ivan: Indeed! (Before they could open the door, four goons ready their guns. All of a sudden, the goons are taken out. Freeze and Ivan see the Aqua and Graphite Rangers.) Mr. Navarro: Heard you could use some help! Freeze: Thanks! Just in time! Your son could use your help, James. Mr. Navarro: I'm on it! Prince Phillip: I'll help the other clear the area of any more goons! (The two head to the first floor. Freeze and Ivan open the door. They see Santa tied up.) Freeze: Oh no! (The two see a detonator on Santa.) Freeze: I'll get it out of here! (Freeze takes the detonator and rushes for outside. Ivan unties Santa.) Sir Ivan: Are you okay? Santa: Yes. Thank you for your help, Ranger. (Freeze exits the shop and heads outside. He tosses the detonator and it explodes in mid-air. The rest of the heroes rush outside and regroup alongside Santa.) Freeze: There we go. There were a lot of way that it could've been catastrophic. Tyler: That doesn't matter anymore. You got it out of there! Santa: You saved my life, Knights. I'm very grateful for your sacrifice. (Boddicker staggers outside and in front of the heroes.) Boddicker: This isn't over yet!! (Boddicker enters a Titan.) Freeze: Oh geez! (Boddicker fires rockets at the heroes. Nevada rushes to Santa.) Nevada: Are you okay?! Santa: Yes. Nevada: I'm gonna get you back inside! (Nevada rushes back in with Santa. Tommy, morphed into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger, arrives.) Tommy: Sorry I'm late to the party, guys! Freeze: Better late than never, Tommy! Boddicker: I can take this guy too! Tommy: You're gonna wish you never said that! BRACHIO STAFF!! WIND STRIKE!! (Tommy slams the tip of his Brachio Staff into the ground, causing a whirl of wind to speed toward Boddicker and his Titan. The attack hits, but with small effect.) Boddicker: Is that all you got?! Tommy: Just wait and see! (To the heroes) Alright, guys! We need to get his shields down. Let's hit him with everything we got. Freeze: You got it. But first, I guess I'm gonna have to give Cal his gift early. (Freeze give Cal a wrapped box. Cal opens it and is surprised.) Cal: This looks like your E-9 Morpher. Tommy: That's because it is an E-9 Morpher. Freeze: It's my gift to you, Cal. You will become E-9 Blue. Cal: Whoa. Thanks! (The Titan is readying its weapons. It fires. When the smoke clears, Everyone is alright, as well as Freeze and Cal Morphed.) Cal: Looks like you got more trouble, Boddicker! I am E-9 Blue! Boddicker: Don't give a damn what you are! You're all toast!! (The titan starts opening fire at the heroes again. They all jump back and evade the fire) Cal: I'll handle this! (Cal charges at Boddicker, he evades the fire from the Titan and jumps in the air and throws a punch that pushes the Titan back at bit) Cal: Holy crap! This is even better then I thought! I'm faster and stronger! Boddicker: Its gonna take more then punches to finish this! Cal: Then time I bust out the big guns. (Cal summons his special weapon, the Azul Blaster) Cal: AZUL BLASTER!! (Cal fires several shots from his blaster that hit the Titan, causes massive damage. Cal charges his blaster and fires a big blast that cause the Titan to be destroyed. Boddicker comes out of the remains of the Titans and finds himself surrounded) Cal: You are under arrest, Boddicker. (A short time later, Boddicker is locked up in a temp cell, and everyone is gathered Santa's work shop) Freeze: Are you all right, Santa? Santa: Yes I am. Thanks to all of you. That was a very brave thing you did. Nevada: No way are we letting an asshole like Boddicker ruin Christmas. Freeze: Speaking of which: He caused a lot of damage to your work shop. Think you'll be able to leave on time. Santa: I've pulled rush jobs before. But I won't lie, its gonna be real close. I'll have to hurry and get everything fixed if I want to make it on time. Koda: Maybe we help? Riley: Yeah let's have us help you fix this place up. Santa: That would certainly be a big help. Sir Ivan: It would be our honor to help you noble Claws. Santa: Then let's get to work! Not much time left before Christmas! (Everyone follows Santa, expect for Freeze. California and Tommy take notice of this) Cal: Something wrong, Freeze? Freeze: I'm trying to figure out who sent Boddicker after Santa. Someone had to hire him. Tommy: You're right. I was thinking the same thing. Cal: But what kind of person would be mad enough to try and ruin- Freeze Tommy and Cal:................ Freeze: We all thought the same thing, didn't we? Cal: Yep. Tommy: We better hurry before they send something else. (The scene changes to the mansion of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Inside the mansion said children are preparing typing in something on their computer) TDCFDTL: And now its time to place the final piece of the puzzle. (The 5 kids walk up to another machine and they place a doll on it. A doll that looks like Tails the Fox) TDCFDTL: With the final piece in place, and with those "Orders of the Just" kept busying, they wont stop us this time. Cal: I would not be too sure of that you brats. (The children look behind and see them Cal, Freeze and Tommy in the room in their ranger forms) TDCFDTL: What!? How did you get past Boddicker!? Freeze: Oh it was easy, once I gave Agent California his birthday present. Cal: What's up? TDCFDTL: The Freelancer is a Power Ranger!? Tommy: That's right. Now why don't we cut to the chase and- (The group takes notice of the Tails doll) Freeze: Is that a doll of Tails? TDCFDTL: That's right. Cal: Why am I getting a sense of Deja Vu? TDCFDTL: It was a while ago but I'm sure you would not forget a certain Halloween where you and some of yours friends enters a haunted world. Cal:...... Oh no.... Sonic.Exe..... Freeze: What? TDCFDTL: There was a certain Halloween when the Freelacner here and some other Order of the Just members were preparing a Halloween party. But a certain blue idiot found a plush doll of Sonic the Hedgehog. But what that idiot didn't know was that the doll was really a monster. A monster that had cause death wherever he went. It was none other then Sonic.exe. Freeze: I think I remember reading about that. It sent you guys to another world with other monsters right? Cal: Yeah it did. We met guys like Freddy and his pals or Slenderman, no idea what happened to him, and some talking pumpkin. TDCFDTL: That was not the last time you encountered beings from that world. Where else do you think that Agent Nevada got her nightmare animatronics when she was a slave to the Nightmare Forces? Cal: That make sense. TDCFDTL: But now that dark world returns once more. Once the Tails doll is put up into a satellite waiting in orbit, you and all your friends will be sent there. And this time there will be no way out! Freeze: You really think we'll let you get away with that!? TDCFDTL: You won't be able to stop us! In a moment, the Tails will be launched and the Order of the Just will be- (Suddenly energy waves strike the Tails doll causing an explosion. The TDCFDTL are shocked and they look where the waves came from. They see Tommy holding his sword) Tommy: You should have launched it when you had the chance. TDCFDTL: How dare you!? You have an idea what you did!? Tommy: Save the day? Freeze: Beat the bad guys? TDCFDTL: Don't think this is the end! You haven't defeated us yet! We'll- Cal: Do nothing. TDCFDTL: What!? Cal: You kids are fighting Power Rangers. Power Rangers fight giant monsters, and guys who seek to destroy the world. And we are adults. And if there's one thing you kids always do, its listen to adults. So hands out. All of you. TDCFDTL:.............. (Sticks they're hands out) No fair.... Cal: (Puts hand cuffs on each child) Who said life was fair? (Scene changes to Santa's work shop which is looking much better. Everyone is talking to Santa) Santa: Well I must thank you all for you did. Those Delightful Children are always VERY naughty. Nevada: They should be lucky they aren't meeting the Krampus. Cal: I sure wouldn't want to see that. Freeze: So Santa, you think you'll be able to do your job, despite what happened? I mean there's a lot of good boys and girls this year expecting you. Santa: Don't worry. Thanks to all of you for helping fixing my workshop, I'll be to get deliver the present. Speaking of which I better get going. Its almost Christmas and I gotta get this done before sunrise. (A few moments later the group sees Santa on his sleigh with his reindeer) Santa: Thank you again for all your help. There might be something special under the tree for you all this year. Freeze: Its all in a days work Santa. And good luck! Santa: I best be off. On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen and Rudolph! (The reindeer run and sooner the sleigh takes off) Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Rudolph: Merry Christmas! Heroes: Merry Christmas! Tommy: We'd better get back. We have a party to get to. (The scene changes to Sunset and Freeze's house) Rainbow Dash: Oh man you guys got to save Santa!? Lucky! Indigo Zap: I know right!? Rarity: Its such a relief you saved Christmas. Sweetie Bell would have been CRUSHED if something happened to Santa! Applejack: Ah think everyone would be. Tyler: '''But everyone's gonna wake up to a bright and shinning Christmas. Right, dad? '''Mr. Navarro: You got that right son. Pinkie Pie: Come on people! Let's get this Christmas party rolling! Everyone: Yeah! (Everyone begins to enjoy themselves at the party, each doing they're own thing. Cal's drinking Eggnog when Nevada comes up to him) Cal: Hey Jess. Nevada: Hey Alex. Man can you believe your present this year is becoming a Power Ranger? Cal: I know right? Its pretty awesome. Nevada: Yeah. And not gonna lie... but seeing you as a Power Ranger and holding that blaster is.... kinda hot. (Cal and Nevada smile at each other. Cal takes notice of something hanging over their heads) Cal: Hey... Is that mistletoe? Nevada: Mmm hmm! (Cal cries out as Nevada grabs him and pulls him to the floor. Goes over to Tommy, Freeze and Sunset who are watching Cal and Nevada) Tommy: Well they are certainly in the Christmas spirit. Freeze: I'll say. (Suddenly Sunset kisses Freeze's cheek. He looks at Sunset in surprise. They both smile at each) Sunset: Merry Christmas, Freeze. Freeze: Merry Christmas, Sunset. (The camera begins to pull showing an outside view of Freeze's house as everyone continues to have an amazing time) MERRY CH-''' '''Pinkie Pie: WAIT!!! We can't end this yet! We still haven't gotten to sing a Christmas song! And we got a very special for you all! So here you go! (Pinkie Pie grabs the side of the screen and pulls it and changes the scene which shows all the heroes gathered together all humming. They begin to sing.) Indigo Zap: I used to the think that Christmas was, Lemon Zest: About the wish list filled with stuff, Sunset: I never really needed anyway, Nevada: But As long as we're together it's a holiday, Everyone: It's not what you get it's what you give, We've got the spirit clear and loud, Ditch the list, hug who your with, Cause that's what Christmas is all about, It's what you give not what you get, We've got the hard part figured out, This year will be the best one yet cause that's what Christmas is all about, Merry Christmas from us all! YEAH!!! (As everyone laughs at the good time they are having, the camera once again pulls out of Freeze's house. Suddenly Santa's sleigh flies by) Santa: HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE CAST OF FIRE REBELLION Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Holiday Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas events Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline